The Advanced Class: RESCAN
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: FRIDAY THE 13TH FIC! Moe Ninja Girls gets a turn in this trilogy of Friday the 13th story. In this "Moe Ninja Girls" version, a few students are acting weird. Kazuki and Lily unravel the truth, and hopefully end this cycle. A retelling of "The Advanced Class" (six years ago, today), with new scenes and dialogue, with a new ending. Rated T for mild language and violence.


It was a bright and sunny morning in Mizaki High School. A boy in spiky hair and a white shirt and black pants was walking down the street, heading to school.

"Man… Summer's gotten to the point of being tough… But still…" He groaned, "It'll almost be summer vacation. I hope the girls are busy making plans."

This was Kazuki Araya, a student in Mizaki High. He is co-manager of a club he runs called the _Ninja Seeking Club_. Why a ninja seeking club, you ask? Well, his friends are learning how to become ninjas, by studying their ninjutsu and learn of their abilities and history. This is Kazuki's first-year in the school, though he is in the Second Year class. He arrived at the gate, and saw a blonde haired girl in big breasts, with a short-sleeved white shirt on, and her skirt. "Morning!"

He waved, "Morning, Akari."

Akari said, "What a night, last night. I crammed all night long, and I almost tired out…"

Kazuki said, "It's alright… I'm not so good at it, though."

They walked into the gate, as school was starting. Kazuki then noticed a girl in long purple hair, looking up to the sky, near the school wall, inside the campus. He asked, "Huh? Tengge?"

As he was pondering, Akari nudged him and said, "Wait! Hey, Kazuki! What are you looking at?"

Kazuki turned away and said, "It's… Well, it's nothing."

He and Akari walked inside, as Tengge waited by the wall. But Kazuki, perceptive as he is, ran out of the building, with Akari chasing her. Kazuki cried, "Tengge's super late!"

Akari shouted, "So are we, if we don't get to class! Wait, why Tengge?"

They noticed her, as Akari said, "Hey, Tengge? Tengge, hello… Uh…"

She waved her hand and said, "Come on, Tengge-san. School's about to start. Do you want me to summon Yamabuki on you?"

A girl in dark blue hair appeared from out of nowhere, "You rang?"

Kazuki gasped, and then screamed, "DON'T! DO THAT!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Aw, how rude. Your Bookie's here to help out! So, what's wrong with Tengge?"

Akari said, "She's been acting weird… Look at her! She didn't respond."

Yamabuki looked at her and said, "Hmm… … …Some sort of dare, I bet. She's stiff and rigid…"

She poked her arms and said, "And unresponsive. Interesting. Like some sort of mannequin."

Kazuki said, "Really? Did something happen to her?"

Akari was worried, "Tengge… Poor girl… Someone should wake her up."

Yamabuki grinned, "I'll do it! I believe she is in need of some tough love…"

She wriggled her fingers and was about to grope her breasts. Kazuki stopped her and shouted, "MORON! NO! We're in public! Outside! What if someone sees us?"

Akari said, "Yeah! Maybe the teachers would catch us in the act!"

Kazuki huffed, "I'm not going to do such a thing, Yamabuki! Or letting YOU try to grope some!"

He whispered, "Save some for at the club, with your measurements routine."

Yamabuki winked, "Got it~! I was just thinking that, right now!"

Akari said, "The only problem is this… How are we going to wake Tengge up? Class is about to start."

Yamabuki smiled, "Well, poke at Tengge's breasts. That's her sensitive sweet spot."

She signaled, "When I give you the sweet spot, you just poke on the upper part. Leave the nipple alone. I mean, you already known which breast part to poke at."

Akari snarled, "I don't like this. But if it'll be enough to make her wake up… NOT IT!"

Kazuki stated, "We're doing choosing who gets to poke her. If it'll wake her up, we might as well…"

He approached her and said, "I command you to come to life!"

Yamabuki grinned, "Silly!"

Kazuki whispered, "Still, it's like she's lost in thought, all of a sudden… But… no one else is around. But at least _you-know-who_ isn't a sort of Negative Nancy Ninja to come in and lecture me."

Kazuki thought, as he whispered, "God… I hope you can hear me… I'm just waking her up. It's not like she's dead. God, believe me…"

He leaned his finger closer to Tengge's stiff body, and then…  
 **CRASH!  
ZAP!  
**He was electrocuted. He croaked, "God… hates me…"

"YOU HENTAI!" A girl in black hair and a blue bow, with a black vest on, shouted, marching to Kazuki, "I SAW THAT! You wanted to grope some on Tengge-san, weren't you?"

He moaned, "E-e-e-Enju… It's… It's not what you think…"

Akari explained, "Yamabuki was only trying to help, since we found her like this. Right, Yama-?"

Yamabuki disappeared, as he snarled, "THAT GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!"

He thought, as he was upset, "She escaped again… Damn her!"

Enju glared at him and said, "Well?"

Kazuki said, "I didn't do anything! It was like that, when we got here!"

Akari shouted, "Yeah! Enju, Tengge's acting weird! She… I think she's dead!"

Enju looked at Tengge and called, "Tengge-san! Wake up! Darn it, Tengge, are you ignoring me? TENGGE!"

She paused, and then nodded, "I see…"

She explained, "Well, you should've come to me, when the matter was about to be settled. You two get to class. I'll handle her…"

She lifted Tengge over her shoulders, as Kazuki asked, "HUH? Wow! What strength!"

Enju barked, "Shut up! Do you know how heavy she is, when she pauses? Hentai!"

She marched off around the corner, as Akari said to him, "It's alright. Let's go to class."

They went into the building, as Enju left with Tengge, to around the school building. What is Enju going to do with Tengge? Does Kazuki and Akari know something they do not know?

* * *

They arrived at the second floor, as they were entering the classroom. They were greeted by two girls, one with long green hair, and another with short silver hair. Ricka, the girl in short hair, asked him, "You okay? Act funny?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kazuki replied.

Ricka said, "Sweating a bit."

He said, "Oh, it's nothing out of the ordinary."

He then asked, "Where's Yamabuki?"

Nanao, the girl in green hair, said, "She's here. But…"

Yamabuki smiled, "I see you made it in time, guys~!"

He stretched her cheeks and roared, "YOU MANIAC!"

She pleaded, "OW! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW! Okay, I'm sorry! OUCH! LEDDGO!"

He let go, as he said, "Now, _no more_ of your childish antics."

Yamabuki moaned, "Sheesh! That hurts, you jerk."

Nanao asked, "What did she do, this time?"

He explained everything that happened, moments ago. Nanao gasped, "Tengge-senpai? Really? Like… frozen-like?"

Ricka said, "Sort of like figurine."

He stated, "And Queen _Stupid_ here said to poke her boobs, only for Enju to catch me off-guard."

Ricka glared, "Hentai."

Yamabuki barked, "LIES! I would never act that mischievous to him!"

Nanao said, "Never mind that. Anyways, just so you know, we've got a very busy summer planned. You two ready for hell?"

She smirked, "Because I sure do love to see it…"

He thought to himself, "Damn… I forgot… It's almost final exams, before the summer. And it seems that Ricka and I are the ones out of this club to stay in Summer School."

Ricka sniffled, "Kill me."

He said to her, "It's alright, Ricka. You got me there."

Ricka smiled, "Thanks."

Enju arrived, as Kazuki turned away. She said, as she was going to him, "Look… Tengge's at the nurse's office. She, uh, had a bad spill and a headache. I accompanied her there. But she does not wish to be disturbed."

He replied, "Okay. And look, I'm sorry for what I almost did. Yamabuki ma-."

"I don't care if Machiyuki-san force-fed you her fried noodle hot dogs!" Enju scolded.

Ricka refuted, "NEVER SHARE!"

Enju barked, "You – _Quiet!_ – don't go around and poke at someone's breasts! What are you, a hentai poker?"

Nanao blushed heavily, "What I wouldn't do for that sort of harassment… in _my_ melons…"

Yamabuki grinned, "Here she goes again, readers…"

After a short lecture, the others prepared to have their first lesson.

 **XXXXX**

Downstairs in the first floor, a girl in pink hair, done in pigtails, was writing on her paper. Another girl in light brown hair, in a left pigtail, approached her. She said, "Mew-Mew, can I bowwow your cellphone?"

Myu said, "Sorry, Cy. I didn't bring mine, today. Why do you ask?"

Cy replied, "Well, sad doo zay, but I wanna call Awaki's Mom, for summing im-poe-dent."

Myu said, "I'll tell Akari-senpai about this later. It's no hurry, right?"

Cy turned away and said, "Well, soda?"

"Sort of?"

"Yes. But I'll tell ya later."

She went to her desk, as Myu was worried, "What could she want?"

 **XXXXX**

Upstairs in the third floor, a girl with long blue hair, done in a ponytail, was walking to her classroom. She suddenly heard a noise. She saw a figure with brown hair and a small one with blue hair. They vanished, as Lily whispered, "Eh? What _was_ that? Hmmm…"

She thought, "Those girls… in specter form… and with electric waves."

She held up her cellphone, as it started to make interference. She then said, "Eh? No one told me about this… Interference?"

She went into the classroom and said to the teacher, "Here, sir? You can hold this until after class. I think something's wrong with it. I know cellphones are not allowed during class, but this one seems…"

The teacher said, "Ah, I see. Must have some disturbance. Well, thanks for telling me…"

Lily went to her seat, as she said, "It's odd… First, Tengge's in the nurse's office, and then, ghosts of electrical-."

She saw Tengge in her seat, as she gasped. Tengge smiled, "Oh, hi, Lily."

Lily said, "Ahem… Never mind."

She sat down, as Tengge asked, "Huh?"

They have class together, as Lily was pondering over what went on in the halls.

 **XXXXX**

At the Ninja Seeking Club room, everyone was present, as Enju was explained from Tengge why she froze. Tengge said, "Sorry… It was a matter of thought. There was something I forgot to do, but it getting some tea for the Head of the Student Council. Sadly, I forgot to get it."

Kazuki huffed, "The hag doesn't need tea… She needs an aneurysm."

Ricka said, "No… She needs bento."

Kazuki replied, "You know that she's usually a gamer, and enjoys rich food for her video game skills."

Akari barked, "You said so yourself! She's pushing 90!"

Enju said, "And by the time she snapped out of it, she returned to class."

Yamabuki blushed, "Please forgive me, Tengge-san. I was about to grasp you, from there… only to snap you out of the trance."

Kazuki growled, "Liar. And _I_ was about to, until you bailed on me, only for Enj-."

He griped, "YAMABUKI SUOU, YOU DIRTY-!"

Tengge pleaded, "No, stop fighting! It's okay. If either of you did it, I would've felt it."

She smiled, "You would've only pinched my cheek, _nin nin_."

She winked, " _Ninnin nin_."

Myu asked, "Senpai, are you okay?"

Cy said, "She said _nin nin…_ As in _ninja_?"

Tengge said, "I'm fine."

Johnny said, "You said _nin nin_ , all of a sudden."

Enju said, "She seemed okay, after that little trance. I, uh, would like to assist her tonight, privately, with Kikuko-san and Lily-san."

Lily said, as she was worried, "Well… Actually, I want to bring up something to fix this issue. My cellphone was acting crazy, after I was-."

Enju asked, "Interference? Hmm… We never had a cell tower."

Akari asked, "Anything else?"

Lily said, "Nothing else. That's all. But I'm glad to assist you, Enju."

"Thanks."

They walked together, as Myu said, "Hmm… Her cellphone acted crazy? Strange."

Cy said, "The only think it can cause dis is… Saddle-lied?"

Ricka said, "Going with technology."

Kazuki said, "Hmm… We can't ask the teacher, but it does seem fishy."

Akari said, "That's true. I'm going to ask the teacher about this."

Tengge replied, "Well, no, you can't. I'll handle this one, since it took place in the third-year floor."

Enju called, "Hey, Tengge-san! You have a minute?"

She stepped out, as Johnny asked, "Huh? Where are you going?"

Tengge left, as Kazuki said, "Weird…"

Outside, Tengge was shoved into a broom closet, closeby, as Lily asked, "Was that wise?"

Enju asked, growing chary, "Does _he_ know?"

Lily said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Good." She went into the closet and said, "I will be right back. DO NOT enter."

She shut the door, as Lily said, waiting by the door, "Hmm… I wished she tell me what."

* * *

That night, at the girls' dormitory, Lily was walking home from the school building, and noticed something weird from today. Lily thought, "This is strange… Tengge's starting to say different words lie before, going _nin-nin_. But why Enju give privacy towards her? Yamabuki is one thing, but Enju?"

She went up the stairs and said, "NO… It's obviously just a phase. Cy can look her up, tomorrow. Doctors say it was just a spill, but-."

"Oh!" Enju appeared, as she was stepping in, "Lily. What a surprise."

Lily said, "Oh, hi… Listen, about Tengge… I'm a bit puzzled. What exactly were you doing in there?"

Enju smiled, as she said, "It's not important."

Lily cried, "NOT IMPORTANT?! You and Tengge are hiding something, are you? It's not even my birthday, either!"

Enju said, as she was annoyed, "I'm saying it's not! But just let it go."

She stepped inside, as Lily said, "Enju… I wonder why she refused to answer… Enju's the only person I know who gets serious. But it's not like she has secrets. Cy says so " _She doesn't like secrets_ "."

She walked to her room, and then relaxed in her bed. She thought, "Imagine… Tengge, rigid and stiff, while the others didn't notice… Probably a dream. Has to be."

She relaxed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kazuki met with the others in his homeroom, as Akari said, "Lily's not feeling well, today. She is perplexed over what happened, yesterday."

Kazuki said, "I kinda wonder that, too. Enju, what were you doing with Tengge, yesterday? Were you snapping her out of her trance and sudden outbursts of _nin-nin_?"

Enju stared at him, "Hentai. That's none of your business!"

Nanao felt worried, as she said, "I don't know… Is it… like before?"

Ricka said, "Poor Tengge."

Kazuki thought, "Poor girl… Tengge's not feeling well. Maybe I should visit her, when I get the chance… or maybe talk to her, at the club room."

 **XXXXX**

At the third floor, Lily was talking to Tengge, and Tengge said, "Sorry… The truth is that I'm worried that we will never be together, after the year is over. You and I are seniors, after all. And the Ninja Seeking Club… what'll happen to them?"

"Is that why you were lost in thought?"

"Hopefully."

"Why?"

"Because, mocha… Don't take it so hard. Mochi as-, I mean."

"Excuse me? Mocha? Mochi?!"

"Sorry, trailed off. I mean, I've met new friends, and I'll be sad if we miss them all."

"Indeed. I've only been here, since summer, and I've already met good friends. I'm like the second-to-last latest transfer, next to Nanao. I'm glad it wasn't anything seriously."

Tengge giggled, as Lily said, "Anyways, what were you doing with Enju, in the broom closet?"

Tengge winked, "That's classified~!"

Lily asked, "Huh? Classified?!"

Tengge walked off, as Lily called, "Wait! Tengge-?"

She paused and suddenly said, "This isn't like Tengge, at all… Was this school built in a cursed area in Japan, or is the aura of the Nine-Tailed Fox from below, making some sort of illusionary miasma that can make people act weird?"

Ricka gasped, as she whimpered, overhearing the words, "Ghost?!"

She rushed down the stairs, as she told everyone in the second floor, "Tengge, not fine… Lily thinks school's haunted."

Yamabuki and Nanao couldn't stop laughing, as Johnny giggled, "Yeah, right."

Kazuki said, "Ricka, you sure?"

Ricka whimpered, "Ghosts… I hate it…"

Akari said, "I know we are not to eavesdrop on her, but… She made a strong point. What happened with Tengge was a surprise, but… This school isn't haunted. We've proven that."

Nanao asked, "Since when? I wasn't even around!"

Yamabuki smiled, "Oh, you'll see, soon enough, my dear Nanao…"

Ricka scratched her head, as she sighed, "Feeling lightheaded…"

She left, as Kazuki followed, "Oh, Ricka, wait up!"

The rest of the students went back in. Kazuki asked, as Ricka was scratching herself, "Huh? What are you doing?"

"I do not know…"

"You're scratching your head. Bad case of lice?"

"EEK!" Ricka shrieked, "EW! NO!"

Enju shivered, "Not lice… A head louse is one thing, but woodlice, never…"

Kazuki asked, "How long were you behind me?"

Enju barked, "Enough to hear that you idiots spied on Lily-san, all because of what happened yesterday!"

Ricka sighed, "Apologies."

Enju said, "It's alright, Machiyuki-san. By the way, if you're itchy, ignore it."

RIcka stopped, as she sighed, "Yes."

Enju smiled, "I'm sure the nurse will fix that up."

He asked her, "Fix what? The lice in her hair?"

She stated, "NO! I, uh, mean… Look! Don't say what I can or cannot fix, you idiot!"

He turned to Ricka, as small strands of hair fell off, "Well, I bet it's because of her shamp-, WHOA MY GAWD! RICKA!"

RIcka asked, "What?"

Kazuki cried, "RICKA! YOU'RE LOSING YOUR HAIR!"

Ricka saw the hair and gasped, "AGH! MY HAIR!"

Enju griped, "I TRIED TO WARN YOU!"

Kazuki gasped, stepping back, "EW-EW-EW! This is baldness? Enju, fix this!"

Enju held Ricka, and added, "What do you _think_ I am doing?"

Kazuki moaned, "I'm going to be sick…"

Ricka's left side showed a side of chrome, and then… her right ear fell off. Enju gagged, "Ew…"

Kazuki ran to the bathroom, as Enju sighed, "Just couldn't get the stomach to see this one. I can tell; even I know what'd happen, if someone loses an ear. Heck, you may as well lose an arm or a leg."

Ricka said nothing, as she was being treated by Enju.

Minutes later, he returned, and then asked, "Is it over?"

Enju & Ricka were already gone, as the floor was clean. He thought, "Was I imagining things? Ricka's hair and ear fell off, like some sort of-?"

He paused, as he saw a figure in a black blazer and brown hair, near the spot where Ricka stood. She pointed at it, and then said, "Fix this."

She vanished, as Kazuki said, "Huh? Who was this girl?"

Lily was behind him, as she asked, "I saw everything… And yes, how dare you tried to spy on me, worried about Tengge-san!"

He shivered, "Y-y-y-y-y-you? Lily, I wasn't-."

Lily calmed down and said, "It's alright. I believe you. You saw what happened with Ricka and Enju… It's almost like we're experiencing déjà vu. Cy wanted to see her, but she and Myu had already left. They were absent today, unfortunately…"

He asked, "So, do you know what went on?"

She said, "Not sure, but this doesn't add up. Plus, you saw it, did you? The girl in that uniform?"

"Yeah, covered in electricity."

"A plasma ghost… made of electrical currents… like a hologram. And she pointed at where Ricka shed her hair… Yes, it happened, but I saw what the girl mentioned."

"Huh? How did you know?"

"The same thing happened to me, when I viewed two girls. One also has long blue hair, and it about the same size as Cy."

"Oh."

Lily said, "We'll investigate, tonight… You and me… This school, I get the feeling it's hiding something."

"You think there's a problem with the students, acting strange?"

"Yes. And Myu & Cy's absence is a bit off. Cy _never_ skips a day, because she wants perfect attendance."

"True. She is brilliantly smart…"

Lily glared, "If this school is what I think it is… I want no part of it. So, what do you say?"

He shook her hand and said, "Right. We'll meet tonight, near the gate, at 7."

"No… too early. Try 9?"

"Okay. 9:00pm sounds right."

They walked off, as they prepare for a nightly investigation in the school.

* * *

That night, Kazuki and Lily went off into the night, sneaking into the school. Lily figured that they need to know what goes on.

She said to him, "You up for this, Kazuki? I fear the worst…"

He sighed, "And it's not even the weekend."

She replied, "The others mustn't know, not even Enju and Tengge."

They went into the front gate, in stealth, and snuck into an open window, in another classroom. They crept to the hallway, as Kazuki started to remember a bit.

He said, "Reminds me of déjà vu."

"Eh?"

"Well, when I did this the first time, it was me, Ricka, & Myu, only to be caught by Enju & Tengge, who were out on patrol."

Lily griped, quietly, "Patr-?! AH! Damn! You mean there's someone still out there?"

"Sorry. I never told you this…"

"It's alright."

"Now be quiet, Lily… You scream like that, you'd be caught."

Lily sighed, and smiled, "Right. Let's wait. And be quiet. We may hear footsteps."

They walked down the hallway, quietly, and waited for sudden movements. The entire school was empty, as there were no sounds. It was quiet, dark, and desolate, since it was at night. They went to the stairwell. They heard a faint sound from a classroom. It sounded like a drill.

Kazuki whispered, "Did you hear that?"

"A power drill?" Lily whispered.

Kazuki replied, "I know the custodian had just left. Did someone took the night shift?"

Lily said, "It's coming from over there. That's… … … _Your_ homeroom."

The sounds stopped, as they went to the second floor, near Kazuki's classroom. Lily said, "So, if memory serves me, Ricka's hair fell off, showing chrome, and lost an ear. Was there blood?"

"Uh, no…"

"Figures. I have a feeling it dwindled down to possible choices of why Ricka lost her ear, when it fell off…"

She explained, "It could be that she had a bad haircut, and is wearing a wig… It could be that she banged her head and got a steel plate… or it could be-."

They heard footsteps, as he gasped, "Did you hear that?"

Enju's voice called, "Hello? Who's there? I sense someone in the hallway!"

Kazuki whispered, "It's Enju?!"

Lily shushed, "SHH! Quick!"

They hid into the classroom and ducked under the teacher's desk. Enju walked to the classroom, and then thought, "Was that Lily's voice? Huh… I could've-. Oh!"

She looked at her wrist and said, "Oh… Must be another sickness…"

Lily said, "You, once she's gone, I'll talk to her. Get back to your dorms, and I'll inform you of everything."

Kazuki nodded, "Right. The last thing I wanted is to be caught by Enju, _again_."

They retreated, but Kazuki suddenly slipped and landed onto Lily's chest. They fell to the floor, as he was face-first into Lily's breasts. Lily gagged, as she blushed, "Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

He held onto one of her breasts, unaware of seeing it, since it was dark out, and moaned, "Sorry… I slipped…"

She groaned, "Slipped nothing… Well, it _was_ an accident, but would you _kindly_ get your hand off of me?"

He squeezed it a bit, and whispered, "Look, kill me later. Do you want Enju to notice? Now, be quiet. I'll get up, but I have to hold you to get up. My other arm is out…"

Lily moaned and heaved, as Kazuki held her left breast, for leverage, as Lily panted, "Hurry… Just…"

She roared, "NEVER MIND! YOU PERVERT!"

 **SLAP!  
** She slapped him, and then shouted, "YOU HENTAI! If you want to get off of me, get your filthy hands off of my boobs, you dirty hentai!"

He groaned, as he was injured, "My… bad…" and then grinned, knowing he felt it.

Lily growled, "You're supposed to help me! And now _this_? You bastard! You sh-!"

"Lily? Kazuki?" Enju appeared, as she saw them, "What are you guys doing here?"

Lily gulped, as Kazuki whimpered, "Oh, not again!"

Lily bowed and said, "Uh, Enju, hi…"

She and Kazuki were nervous, as Enju glared at them, "Okay… And what were you doing here, this late at night, past curfew?"

Kazuki moaned, "Well…"

Lily explained, "Well, you tell _me_! What about Tengge?"

"Tengge? Oh… Well, Tengge's recovered well. However, it's none of _your_ concern… Hentai."

Kazuki griped, "Why me?"

Enju said, "You think I didn't know you, Hentai? You hentai, should be hentai, by your hentai!"

Lily asked, "Uh, can you ease up on the insults?"

Enju explained, "Sorry… Messed-up in me. Anyways, you think I didn't hear Lily scream "YOU PERVERT!" and I out 2 and 2 together… and figured that it was _your_ doing, Kazuki. AGAIN with the perversions in night!"

She grumbled, "Just like before…"

Kazuki said, "I was just leaving… It's alright… I, uh, have to go, before they catch me. Goodnight!"

He dashed off, leaving Lily behind, as Lily said, "Ignore him. He's just afraid of what you're going to do to him."

Enju smiled, "I see. Well, I'll let it go, just this once… For now, _you_ better go home, too, Lily-san."

Lily said, "Right. I'm real sorry. I was just curious over Tengge… and the issue with Ricka that Kazuki told me."

Enju said, "It's none of your concern."

Lily left the hallway, as Enju entered the classroom. But, she bumped into the door, and walked backwards. She walked forwards again, as she spoke, bumping into the wall, "Uh, someone? Open the door for me? I think it's locked…"

She kept walking through the door, for minutes, bumping back and forth.

Meanwhile, outside, Lily scolded at Kazuki, "Nice job, idiot."

He groaned, "It makes no sense… I'm still young, I'm not afraid… What is it? Some sort of demonic ritual, alien base, or an alternate reality we stumbled upon?"

Lily sighed, "Enju said it was a personal matter, and it's none of our concern. But… We better regroup, before we ask questions. For now, let's go back."

He replied, "And the sooner, the better… and I'm sorry that-."

She hissed, "Shut… up… Never… mention this, to anyone. EVER!"

He griped, "Aw, you're hating me, again?"

They went their separate ways, heading to their respective dorms.

* * *

The next morning, Lily was in the clubroom, staring down at Enju, who was writing a written report. She was concerned over the safety of the others, including Kazuki. She thought, "Something is wrong with her… I had a hunch… but… Kazuki said that last night, he thinks it's something else…"

She figured it out, and gasped, "No way… The metal plate on Ricka's head… Tengge's pause… NO blood from the dismembered ear… that means…"

Enju asked, "Uh, Lily-san, you alright?"

Lily asked her, "Nothing, I… Ahem! Enju… Curious question… If you're a robot, would you tell me?"

Enju asked, in shock, "Huh? A robot?"

Lily said, "Well, just curious, since… Well…'

She was nervous, as Enju said, "You're worried about this, huh? Well, if I were a robot, which I am _not_ , I'd let you know. You're making a big spectacle."

Lily sighed in relief, "That makes sense. I should've known… And here I thought we are manned with robot students in this school."

Enju reacted, "But Cy's an android. You can talk to _her_ , when she's available. She's with Myu, doing class activities."

Lily gasped, "Eh?"

She thought, "An android? Here in this school?! Then what makes sense about the recent bizarre stuff?"

 **XXXXX**

Kazuki, in the hallways, was pondering the situation, as he was trying to figure out something. But as he waited, he saw the small girl in blue hair, and she said, "Run away…"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? Who are-?"

The girl called to her, "Run… away… It's… not safe… Life… may be… ov-."

She vanished into light, and was reduced to nothing. He thought, "What did she say? What was she talking about?"

* * *

That night, Lily decided to sneak into the school, alone. She went down the hallway, and then heard a female voice. Lily said, "Just curious… There was something I do not understand…"

She viewed the Principal's office, as she witnessed a woman in a white uniform, long gray hair, and an eyepatch on. She addressed, "How's Miss Saion-Ji?"

Enju appeared, as she said, "Hentai."

Lily viewed it and said, "Enju?"

The girl opened the small wall, showing a stairway, descending down. She said to her, "You, be going first, milady."

Enju nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She walked down the stairs, as Lily whispered, "I never knew there was a secret room in the Principal's office… Wait a sec… Those clothes, that woman who-. Was that Kikuko-san?!"

She snuck behind them, through the shadows, as she was curious about Enju & Kikuko. She stopped halfway, and then whispered, "Now… I can see a view… Huh? A table, a small tray of medical tools… a bonesaw… and huge machinery, used to make cars."

She leaned by the catwalk railing and whispered, seeing a chrome female body, "Eh? Is that-?"

Kikuko greeted to a woman, similar to her, except her skin was tan, has two eyes, and with a blue robe on. Kikuko bowed, "Aye, tis things going well, sister?"

Lily whispered, "Sister?"

Sakurako said, "Not so much. If things go well, she'd be less durable, before college. After all, _you_ and the Principal thought through, did ya?"

Kikuko said, "Yeah, that old paint? Well, it's tough to talk him into it, but, that's fine. Once we finish the seniors, we'll start on the first-years… and then the second-years…"

She removed her eyepatch, as Sakurako gave her an eyeball. Kikuko reattached it into her left eyehole, and regained sight. She said, as she was blinking, "AH, now I can see double vision. My gaming skills have increased by 30-30."

Sakurako said, "Indeed. One student suffered expulsion, so I had her taken apart… Senseless waste of human life…"

Kikuko said, "Aye, sis. No one must know about this… Now, about Enju…"

Sakurako nodded, "She's long overdue for repairs, since last night."

Lily thought, "Repairs?"

Kikuko ordered Enju to lie down, and Sakurako said, "Plus, Machiyuki, Yomoda, Suou, Momochi, and Kashima. They are in need of repairs. Notify them, tomorrow. This new girl will be finished, before the weekend… once we're done with Miss Saion-Ji."

Lily whispered, "What is going on here? Enju, Ricka, even Myu? What are they talking about?"

A doctor said, "Ladies, she's already prepared."

Sakurako said, "Good. I'll take it from here."

They rolled the table in, and saw Enju, with long black hair, covering her bare chest. She was only her upper body and head, and no arms on her.

"ENJU!" Lily shrieked, "No…" and kept quiet.

Enju's body was motionless, with her eyes blank. Sakurako said, "Every time she says hentai, she gets a glitch inside her. Speech patterns seem okay, but we'll work her central processor to avoid further damage."

Kikuko agreed, as she said, "I can see why the lad gets in trouble with this little damsel. Her circuitry must be stable enough. See what you can about repairing her."

"Right," the doctor said, as he held a scalpel, opening Enju's bare stomach, in a square shape. He slowly removed it, showing a small motherboard inside her. He said that her motherboard needed an upgrade, which will take ten minutes. He also said that her chips were out of place.

Kikuko groaned, "Awwwww… Ten minutes?"

The doctor said, "Shall I attach a new RAM into her hard drive?"

Kikuko grinned, opening her uniform, showing her bare skin, "No, lad. We'll use mine… I was in need of a replacement, anyways."

She opened her chest panel and reached into her circuitry. Sakurako said, "Hold it! You cannot remove it, yet… Besides, I have to deactivate you, sister…"

Sakurako went closer, as Lily whispered, "Huh? They're all androids?! Even Kikuko and that woman?"

A lone arm grabbed onto Lily's, and said, "Follow me…"

She was the same girl in brown hair, and she and Lily made their escape. Sakurako heard a noise, as she asked, "What was that?"

Kikuko looked up and said, "Meh. Probably nobody."

Sakurako whispered, "Or… someone may knew of our little secret, sister…"

Kikuko smiled, "Indeed… Now then, where's my new RAM?"

Sakurako grumbled, "Give me a second…" and walked to the operating table, to fix Enju.

 **XXXXX**

Lily returned outside of the school building, and towards a forest. Lily said, as she was scared, "Robots… They're all… robots… Enju, Ricka… Myu, Tengge… Yamabuki… Nanao… EVERYONE! (everyone except Cy, which is pretty obvious to me). I don't get it!"

She went to her cellphone and was about to call, but the girl appeared and spoke, "No… You know already… Don't call the others… They could be converted… Just… like… meeeeeeeeeeeee…"

She slurred down to nothing, and faded away. Lily cried, "WAIT! DON'T GO!"

She whispered, "I never had the chance to thank her. But… who was she?"

Kazuki asked, "Lily? You okay?"

Lily moaned, as she said, "Kazuki…"

She hugged him and wept, "I'm on my last end… I see what went on…"

He asked, "What happened?"

Lily said, "Look, let's walk off, and talk about this…"

They walked together, as she explained, "I went to take a look… and found out that everyone we knew, including Kikuko… They're androids. They're all robots, built in this school… and we suddenly have students who are robots, as well."

Kazuki huffed, "Yeah, right…"

Lily cried, "I'M SERIOUS! The clues and hints made sense! This school has replicas of human beings, like some sort of video game!"

He said, "Okay, I'm a bit confused over Enju being a robot… but The Hag?! THAT'S BULL!"

Lily barked, "KAZUKI! THAT OLD HAG IS A ROBOT, FOREVER SEVENTEEN! DON'T YOU GET IT?"

Kazuki huffed, "No. I believe you, except the Hag part. No way in hell I'd believe _she_ is a robot. Besides, old people like her don't convert back to normal… unless she's an alien, controlled by a robot body of the hag's, like in that anime…"

Lily grumbled, as she was upset, "Fine… Don't believe me… But I was trying to help you."

He said, "No, I believe you. But I bet the hag is the brains of this operation."

Lily said, "No. It's her sister… and someone else… I'm not sure who or what, but I will have to know some answers, soon enough."

Kazuki said, "Right. I'll talk to Enju, tomorrow. You, however, go speak to Tengge, and maybe we'll know the truth."

She replied, as she was hurt, "Thank you…"

Lily sniffled, as she was walking away. He whispered, "Enju, what has come over you?"

* * *

The next day, he met with Enju and asked, "Lily knows something that you do not know… But I want to know what's going on with you and the hag!"

"The hag? OH! Miss Kikuko-san? Well, it's nothing really. Not any of your concern, but…"

"Lily believes that you're a robot!"

"HUH? A ROBOT?! Lily-san said that?"

"She did… But I don't think you need to talk to her, on the grounds of who you really are."

"Well, if I were a robot, how come I do not speak like Cy? She's an android, too, you know."

He said, as he was concerned, "Good point. But Lily was too panicky, as she was straightened into a mess, learning the truth… And even so… It's not like her to grow ragged."

Enju said, as she was worried, "Poor Lily… Well, I'll have a talk with Kikuko-san about this. In the meantime, keep your conclusions to yourself. If I am an android, which I am not, then sooner or later, I'd tell you the truth about everything."

Kazuki sighed, "You're right. I believe Lily, but it's not true."

"Maybe it's because you and Kikuko have had a sort of an uneasy relationship, student/teacher-wise? I know your deal of this, and you're skeptical about this… but it's fine. Lily-san's alright, and Kikuko-san isn't responsible for this. But it did add up to Tengge freezing and Machiyuki-san losing her ear… Tell you what…"

She explained, "I'll stage a meeting with Kikuko-san, later tonight. Tell Lily-san. She has to be at the school garden at 7pm. She comes alone, got it?"

"Got it." He said.

He then walked to the door, as Enju was reading a book. He then thought, "I hope you don't want to hurt her badly…"

He walked out and went to the hallway. But as he turned the corner…  
 **WHAM!  
** He was struck by a figure. She grabbed him by the ankles, and dragged him away.

 **XXXXX**

Later on, at the third floor, Tengge told Lily about the meeting with Kikuko, "We meet at 7. After school, we'll discuss things alone. Kazuki was worried about you, after all."

Lily smiled, "Well, thank you. I mean, maybe Kikuko will tell me what is happening here."

Tengge stated, "I believe you, _Nin-Nin_."

Lily stated, "I won't forgive myself for coming here, if my friends are all machines."

Tengge replied, "I know. I'm sure it'll all be explained. Kikuko will tell us everything~!"

She left the classroom, as Lily thought, "Finally… I will know the truth. Why? Why are you all robots?" Replaced by robot students… automation in school… but… "

 **XXXXX**

However, Kazuki was in a small room, in the dark, trapped in the blackness inside. He moaned, as he was coming to. He asked, "Huh? Where am I?"

He was on the floor, as a girl in brown hair appeared to him. She spoke in a compressed electronic voice, "Kazuki. Araya."

He gasped, "Huh? Who are you? You're… You're the same girl I saw from-? Huh? But your body… it's…"

The girl said, "My body is former… See… It's restarting again. If this does not get stopped soon, life will cease to being for your friends…"

He asked, "Huh? What are you-?"

The girl in blue hair said, "The sexy girl with the big boobs, the one in that ponytail… She's about to become just like us…"

He asked, "Lily? What the hell are you talking about?"

The girl in brown hair sobbed, "Don't let her get captured! Make her escape Mizaki School! This bears a secret, like our schools! A horrible secret, which will change your life… _completely_ …"

He said, "Okay, I'm game. What is it?"

The girls explained what was happening to his school, and learned the horrible truth. He then gasped, as he looked around, "LILY!"

* * *

The sky was pitch black, as it was now 7pm. Lily arrived at the garden of the campus, and was waiting for the others to arrive. Footsteps were made, as she saw LED lights. They were from Enju, Ricka, and Akari, all walking slowly to Lily, with each girl in a triangle formation, surrounding her. Lily asked, "Huh? Enju… and you brought-."

Akari smiled, "Hello, Lily…"

Lily said, "Okay. Game's over! I can tell by your LED eyes… They are lights, and you move robotically. You're all robots!"

Enju spoke in a calm and soothing robotic tone, "Lily. I am glad you came. You want to know what is going on. Well… You've got to stop thinking about other stuff and…"

She then asked, "Huh. I was going to tell you, but… I guess you knew, already."

Ricka sighed, "Pathetic."

Akari moaned, "Aw, she ruined the surprise."

Lily barked, "So, I was right! I can judge it, since it's nighttime! You're all androids! Why didn't I figure it out, sooner?"

Enju smiled, "Aw, that's too bad. I always figured you'd be a regular Sherlock Holmes. Of course, you knew about us, already… when you've realized, by now…"

Ricka beeped, "You knew too much…"

Akari added, "And spoke too little…"

Lily asked, "What is going on here? Why the androids? Is it only you girls?"

Enju said, "Me, Machiyuki-san, Akari-san, Johnny-san, Suou-san, Akari, Kashima-san, Myu, Cy… even Tengge-san."

Lily gasped, as Enju explained, "You see, The entire school is manned by robot students, all around the ages of 15 to 18… including our master, Kikuko Kattori, the first android girl, likewise her twin prototype, Sakurako Hattori."

Lily growled, "Figures. If all the students are androids, what is your purpose here? Human extinction? World domination? Tell me!"

She then asked, "Then answer me about Ricka! Why did her ear fell off?"

Enju said, "Well, she missed her emergency repair routine. Once Kazuki shrieked over the ear, I had to rush in and repair her. Of course, he had no idea."

Ricka pouted, "Stupid studies… Missed out on repairs."

Lily asked, "And Tengge?"

Enju sighed, "Apparently, we were at a café, the other day, and she got stuck with words from a male ninja butler, going nin-nin, all the time. It's like _The Knights who say "See!"_ in a badly parodied Demoman show. So, those words were stuck in her C Drive. We were going to disassemble her, but… Just couldn't bear it. So, we waited for the summer, before a new C Drive is set up."

Lily said, "I see… That explains everything. But Kikuko a robot? She's forever 17, and she's nearly 90… How old is she now? NO! Why is _she_ the ringleader of this band of evil studious robots?"

A voice called, "I can explain it to you, love."

Kikuko appeared, with her eyepatch on, and said, "You see, I was first created by your company, Obnubi, and Enju's grandfather and mother decided to create a cute and adorable doll that acts 17 and looks 17… but I be 40. Sadly, my age isn't what it used to be, and that only was 25 years ago. I was the first android created, for such a skill… to maintain peace and education in this school."

Enju said, "This school isn't just for fun and studies… It's a school that harbors the BEST in the academic world."

She then explained:  
" _This school was slipping in grades, thanks to a certain hentai AND one of our fellow drones… We believe that only ONE student in the third-year class was starting to fail. Miss Kikuko and her sister began creating new life. And every year, they'd create newer students to obtain a very strong grade. It started, the day Mizaki School was first open. Most of us has perfect scores, though only Kashima-san and Cy achieved that goal, but that was it. Twenty was how many we achieved, and did it, every year. We always get our answers transmitted, during the finals, as we learn how to be perfect… Though, I find cheating, downloading answers to us, in order to maintain our status quo._ "

She added, "Mother and Grandfather were family members of my own, and I would be next in line to head this school, after we shut down Kikuko. But it's too soon. Akari's Mother… nothing but an illusion…"

Akari smiled, "But she does resemble a more adult version of myself."

Enju stated, "Of course, the introduction of this school and all of us is to remain a secret, and we don't allow _outsiders_ to know our secrets… until now."

Ricka pointed at her and said, "Outsider."

Enju said, "You transferred here, and all because you wanted to befriend me. It's too bad you knew too much…"

Kikuko smirked, "We're going to kill you, after you graduate, but why wait? You'll be vessel #29, for further examinations… Besides, we have about 90% of the female populace as drones."

Lily snarled, "In other words… mindless slaves, built to study forever!"

She roared, "MONSTERS! I thought we were friends!"

Enju said, "Friends? I know…"

She smiled, "I was fun, but we got to go have adventures and such… but all those upgrades and repair jobs… We sometimes use held-back students as host bodies, and make them into newer students. And should anybody ask, they were transferred or expelled."

Akari said, "And that happens to most of our perfect students. Beyond repairs would mean that they are transferred… and we feel bad about it. But you lived to those three years… you don't mind another three years, under a new name."

They stepped forward, as Lily was trapped. Lily sobbed, "No. No…"

Kikuko said, "You have no choice… You'd want to restart again."

She grinned, "Lily Fuma… You are expelled!"

Lily held up a smoke bomb and roared, "Up yours, One-Eyed Jill!"

She threw the smoke bomb down, and smoke emerged from the ground. She dashed off, as the others were clouded by the smoke. She vanished, as Kikuko griped, "NO! SHE MUST NOT GET AWAY!"

The PA shouted out, in Enju's voice, " _Attention all Mizaki School students! Intruder alert! Capture her, at all costs, and bring her in for dissection and assimilation!_ "

Lily was running down the exits, and halted by the hallways. She spotted a group of male and female students, led by Yamabuki, as she called out, "THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"

Lily turned around and dashed off, as Yamabuki screamed in an electronic shriek, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" pointing at Lily's direction.

 **XXXXX**

Lily ran all the way to the front gate, which is closed tight. She panted in fear, as she whispered, "I can't… I have to… escape…"

Akari appeared, and said, "No escape for you, Lily. Please, come with us."

She grabbed her arm, as Lily cried, "AAGH! NO! WAIT! LEMME GO! AKARI!"

Akari laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She beeped, "Resistance is futile. Join us!"

Lily grabbed the bars with her free arm, and Akari pulled to her hardest. Suddenly, her arms popped out of her sockets, and she beeped in pain, "Yaaaaaaaaah! OW! MEDIC! MEDIC!"

Lily dashed off and sobbed, "LEMME OUT OF HERE!"

Akari dropped to the ground, spazzing in pain, calling for help.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away from Lily's direction, Kazuki and the two girls were running to the action. Kazuki said, "Lily, where is she? LILY! Where are you?"

The girl in brown hair said, "We have to hurry. If the sisters capture her and prepare for operation, it'll be over…"

Kazuki said, "Look! I know this school was a front for a robot factory… but why are YOU TWO not helping me?"

The girl in blue said, "We… We never escaped… We became them…"

The girl in brown hair, Yui, said, "Kona-chan and I were victims of the fabled Drone #29 Hell. I was a student in an all-girls' high school, until the kohai with the cutest kitty cat name, Azu-nyan, turned on me…"

Konata added, "Yeah… and my own cousins… and best friends… betrayed me, to become a newer girl. We were badly changed, all because of the same events…"

He asked, "So, you were already converted, after you tried to escape?"

Konata said, "No one has ever escaped the hell of being converted, be ye male or female."

The marching sound appeared, as Yui whimpered, "It's already started… We have to hurry! The rest can wait! You have to end this cycle, before it's too late! If Lily-senpai becomes a robot, then who knows who'll be Drone #29 next! Miss Izumi and I are all victims to that number!"

Kazuki said, "I understand. And I thought 4 was a bad luck number. But… But I have to find her, and stop this from happening."

Lily appeared, as she ran to Kazuki. Yui & Konata vanished, as she said, "Thank god! You came!"

Kazuki moaned, "Sorry… But I know the truth of this school…"

She sniffled, "I know. All the bad things I've said to you, I'm sorry that it happened."

They hugged, as he said, "Now-now, let's go home… We have to escape, and soon…"

Tengge suddenly appeared and said, "Soon's not going to get you anywhere…"

Lily growled, "You… You're a monster… Tengge, why?"

Tengge smiled, "Why? I thought you wanted it this way. I mean, you want to be perfected…"

"Not like this! I don't want to be a robot like you! NEVER!"

Kazuki gulped, as Tengge said to him, "What about you, Kazuki?"

He was nervous, as Lily grabbed his hand, "Whatever the cause may be, you're not brainwashing him."

He nodded, "She's right!"

He then said, as he was thinking aloud, "No… I cannot let Lily escape."

It was then he thought aloud, "Tengge would try her sexy technique on me, just to bow to her pleasures. I can't let that happen… So…"

Tengge said, "You know what must be done. Lily, she is ours. Hand her over to me."

He let go and shouted, "LILY! RUN!"

Lily dashed away, but-.  
 **BZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
** She was electrocuted by a stungun that Kazuki brandished. He bowed his head, as he was upset. Lily croaked, losing consciousness, "Kaz… uki… Why…"

He bowed to Tengge, with his head dropped down in sadness, "Drone #29 is prepared, Miss Kikuko…"

Kikuko appeared behind Tengge, as she said, "Ahh, I knew you'd see it my way, lad."

He and Tengge took Lily away, as her vision went blurry. All she could hear was cackles of the old hag, and her evil chortle, knowing she had captured Lily.

* * *

When she woke up, she saw a huge blinding flash of light, shining over her. She was in the lab, strapped down on an operating table, with her uniform on. The table was grey, with blood stains and scratches on it. The room was completely black, as Lily was still in the light.

"What the-? Where am I?" She asked.

She tried to break free, but then called, "Kazuki! You bastard! Where are you?"

She tried as she might, but the straps were wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles. She bawled, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"There's no use escaping it, Lily Fuma." Sakurako appeared, as Kikuko was behind her, "I hope you can forgive us…"

Kazuki was with them, as Kikuko smiled, "Soon, he can be given the brains of intellect, like us… and you, as well."

Lily growled, "You backstabbing traitor! I KNEW YOU WERE MY ENEMY!"

He nodded, "Yeah… and I am a dirty hentai, too…"

He grabbed her breasts and said, "Shame that I will miss these beauties… Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh…"

Lily blushed, as she was shouting, "YOU HENTAI! BASTARD HENTAI! I HATE YOU!"

She moaned and heaved, as Kikuko barked, "ENOUGH, BOY!"

He let go, as Sakurako said, "Ready with the sedation…"

Kikuko held up a needle, as Lily was in tears. Lily sobbed, "Why are you doing this? You've all betrayed me, just to make me one of you?"

Kikuko smiled, "Exactly… Too bad that you knew… and _everybody_ knows. Even if you did, you'd blab at it to everybody! Besides, _no one_ must know about this school… even little snoopers, like you. Now, once you are put to sleep… you will be different."

Lily sniffled, "No…"

Kikuko smiled, "Say goodbye to your normal life… and hello… to your future!"

Lily couldn't stop crying and whimpering, as she stopped. She whimpered, "No… Don't hurt me…"

She closed her eyes, as the needle went closer. Lily wept, as she said, "Kazuki… … …I love you…"

Kazuki bowed his head and whispered, "I know…"

 **SMASH!  
** He smashed a pipe onto Kikuko's skull, and she dropped to the ground. Sakurako shrieked, "KIKUKO!"

Kikuko's head was gashed open, as she was beeping incoherently. Kazuki snarled, "NO ONE IS MAKING HER DRONE #29!"

Sakurako snarled, "DECEIVER! HOW DARE YOU!"

He held up the syringe and said, "Oh, really? The only deceivers that I see… ARE YOU!"

He threw the syringe into Sakurako's forehead, like a dart. She dropped to the ground, and her eyes went blank, " _No… Help me… Kashin… I have faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…_ "

She slurred down to nothing, with drool leaking from her mouth. He ran to Lily and unshackled her. She sobbed, "Kazuki?"

He said, "I'm sorry. I did it to gain their trust. I never expected the Hag would do something so evil…"

She was freed, as she hugged him. She sniffled, "So, you did this as a ruse, right?"

Kazuki smiled, "Of course, I did. I'd NEVER abandon my friends. But…"

He giggled, "About what I did… I'm… sorry…"

Lily smiled, "It's fine. I'll let that slide, for now… but…"

She shouted at him, " **DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!** "

He whimpered, as she said, "Now, come on! We're getting out of here, before they come to!"

They dashed out of the laboratory, as Lily headed to the stairs, "It's a good thing I found out that this is the operating room. I know the exit."

They ran out of the exit, and headed to the hallways, out of the Principal's office. They looked out the windows, and saw that the school grounds were empty. Lily said, "I believe that, upon my capture, they returned to their chambers, and begin recharging… Now, we have to escape."

Kazuki said, "We'll use the back gate. That's perfect."

They went down the stairs and headed to the back gate.

 **XXXXX**

They made it. They arrived to the back gate, as the clouds covered the moon. Night grew darker, as Lily said, "Good. We did it. Now, we have to climb out of here…"

Kazuki said, "Ladies first. I'll stay behind, and keep a lookout."

She jumped up and climbed up to the wall. As she prepared to climb, she heard beeping, whirring sounds, and robotic laughter. Lily growled, "When this is over…"

She looked down, as she called, "HEY! Kazuki! You joining me, or are you trying to peek into my panties?"

Kazuki replied, "Uh… The latter… I'm sorry. I'm just jumpy, today…"

She smiled, as she said, "It's alright. I forgive you."

She reached for his hand, and she grabbed it. She pulled him up, and they jumped over the wall. Kazuki smiled, "We did it!"

They prepared to run, but Enju appeared from the shadows, across the wall. She called, "Lily-san! Have you forgotten your place?"

Lily stopped, as she said, "Enju…"

Enju roared, "And YOU, Kazuki! You… YOU KILLED YOUR MENTOR AND HER SISTER!"

"It's your own fault for locking us away like zoo animals!" He called out, "You tried to change her into something she's not? I thought what we had was special! But now, I cannot stare at you, anymore!"

Enju sobbed, "KAZUKI! You don't mean it. DAMN IT, YOU DON'T MEAN IT! NO ONE ESCAPSES THIS SCHOOL! NO ONE HAS! YOU BELONG HERE!"

Lily shouted, "NO! Enju, leave him alone! We're done here!"

Enju sobbed, "Lily… You cannot escape… No one has ever done that. Nobody escapes this school, after learning of our secret. Nobody! **NOBODY!** "

He said, "I won't tell… But I cannot live this lie, any longer. No one would believe us… Enju, I know it's not right, but… be happy for another, if you chose to keep your life, and not be some sort of recycled high school girl…"

Enju pleaded, "Kazuki! Please, stay with us… We all cared for you… I love you, Kazuki."

He turned away, and walked off, saying to her, "I don't. You're not a cute girl… You're a disgusting freak."

He held Lily, as he said to her, "Let's go."

Lily let go of his hand and said, "No."

She then said to him, "I'm sorry… but take me with you… You're right. I want to live, unlike her."

Enju pleaded, "NO! YOU'RE MAD! Lily, have you forgotten your place?"

Lily said, "No, I haven't… But at least I'm not a robot, like you. Goodbye, Enju! Goodbye forever!"

She and Kazuki walked out of the school, and departed to parts unknown, away from Mizaki School, without looking back. Enju watched on, in complete sadness, as she whispered, "Kazuki… Lily… Don't lea-."

Her eyes went black, and her motors stopped. Enju remained motionless and heartbroken, seeing two of her former friends leave the school, leaving Enju behind. Yui & Konata appeared, as Yui whispered, "She's broken… The cycle has ended…"

Konata smiled, "Heh-heh! Dibs on her breasts~!"

 **XXXXX**

Lily and Kazuki walked together, in the forest, as Lily blushed. She held his arm and smiled, "Kazuki…"

Kazuki asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

She grabbed her arms and giggled, "My hero!"

They shared a passionate kiss together, as their bodies turned warm, and suddenly started to emit light. The huge ball of light shone all around the area, and went completely white.

* * *

"AH!"

Lily woke up in her bed, as she was in her teal pajamas. She looked around and whispered, "A dream… It was all a dream… That was a scary dream…"

She sighed, as she felt uneasy, "Enju… Kazuki… everyone…"

She felt forlorn, as it was a terrible nightmare she had. But suddenly, from out of the blue, Yui appeared, as she was in her school uniform. She smiled and said, "Congratulations… Lily Fuma… You've ended the cycle… Konata and I are now free…"

Lily asked, "Cycle? What are you-? Wait… It's not a dream?"

Yui stated, "Oh, no, it's not… but…"

Konata said, "Well, lemme explain. See, the _Drone #29 Hell_ affects all those who had a recurring nightmare of being the last person to be converted into a mindless robot zombie. Many people have suffered this dilemma, in a repeated fashion, including myself and Miss Hirasawa. And so, when your knight came to your aide…"

Lily said, "…the cycle of the hell had ended. You mean, Kazuki betrayed Kikuko, and suddenly…"

She wept, "Oh, my god… I dreamt that kiss…"

Yui giggled, "It's alright… But at least you're better now…"

Lily asked, "Wait! What's going to happen to you guys now? Where will you go from here? Will you return to your normal lives, or will you be in my dreams?"

Yui said, "That's the thing… We're dead… Konata and I are ghosts… and with Drone #29 Hell destroyed, we can now rest in peace."

Konata smiled, "But, we left out one minor detail…"

She pulled the blanket off, showing a long cord attached to Lily. She gasped, "AH! WHAT IS THIS?"

Yui smiled, "You're a robot, too… and everyone else is human… So, now that _Drone #29_ is diminished, there's only one thing left to do…"

She went closer to Lily and she gasped, "No… You can't… You wouldn't… No… Please, don't unplug me… No! NO!"

Konata smiled, "Don't worry… I'm not going to, yet…"

She reached for her neck and pressed a button. Lily's eyes closed halfway, and her body went limp and ragged. She plopped onto the bed, as Konata unplugged her. She then said, " _Now_ … It's done…"

Yui smiled, "Lily… The cycle… of hell… is over…"

They started to vanish in electrical waves, and faded away into nothing. Yui's voice called, "Lily… senpai… Rest well, friend…"

After that, Lily's body remained motionless and completely lifeless, without any movement at all. She suddenly slowly slipped out of bed, and fell to the floor.

 **THUD!**

* * *

"Ungh… Ouch…"  
A girl in purple pajamas and green hair woke up out of bed, after she stumbled to the floor. It was Nanao. She moaned, as she looked out the window, "Ouch… What a dream… That was so-."

She saw the window, as it was now morning. She said, "Ah… It's only 6am… What a nightmare."

She then thought, "But still… Lily, as the damsel-in-distress, in a huge school manned by androids… AWESOME! IMAO! That was wicked! I have GOT to tell everyone about the kickass dream I had!"

She then paused and said, "Oh… but… will Lily understand?"

She went out of her room, and headed to Lily's dorm room. She knocked on the door, as Lily woke up. She moaned, as she called, "Huh? Who's there?"

Nanao said, "Lily-senpai, it's me, Nanao Kashima! You have a minute?"

Lily opened the door, as Nanao said, "You cannot believe the dream I had."

Lily asked, "Huh?"

She went in, and explained the dream she had, which had Lily being saved by Kazuki. She even told her about the robots in the school. Lily was intrigued, as she said, "Well, I'm glad it was all fiction… But it does ring a bell. Maybe hanging around Cy too long makes you feel like someone else is a robot."

Nanao said, "Well, if you were a robot, you'd tell me, right?"

Lily said, "Nanao… I'm a ninja, not a cyborg. You were right about it… But…"

She smiled and stated, "Don't tell Enju and the others about it… They may not believe you."

Nanao sighed, "Aw… Fine…"

She sat up and said, "I'm glad this was all a misunderstanding. Anyways, see you at school. Later."

She left Lily's room, as Lily smiled and said, "Ahhh…"

She then sighed, as she felt her heart beat. She then said, "Kazuki… How I wished that kiss we had… was all real."

What Nanao didn't know was that Lily had the same dream. She never told Nanao about it, but when she mentioned the kiss… … …something inside her warmed up within. But as she was conversing herself, thinking about the kiss she had in her dream, a shadowy figure was on the wall, watching her. It let out a cold grin, and stared at Lily. Of course, Nanao never told that dream, again, to anybody else, since her friends won't believe her. But even so, was _this_ a dream, or was it real, since a figure was watching over Lily Fuma? Or was the nightmare really over?  
The figure vanished, as soon as Lily got up and get ready for school.

 **XXXXX**

That afternoon, Ricka was near the pond in the garden, as she saw a fish jump up. She then said, "It's over."

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Disclaimer:  
_** _This story was written on July 8th, 2018. And it was the 6-year anniversary of my Lucky Star fic "The Advanced Class". It was on Friday July 13th, six years ago (one year after MNG Season 7's debut, which saw the debut of Lily Fuma, along with Cy Tokakushi), that the original story was published.  
I made it into a Moé Ninja Girls fic, in a retelling of the story, with a few twists, all around. But I learned NOT to twist a lot. And yes, it wouldn't be this type of story, if it'd happen on Friday the 13th.  
AND… I promise you that THIS is the LAST TIME I get to rewrite a chilling classic, using the same element that got me into a Pepsi binge, and dream of bizarre and wacky moment I had. I believe that I wanted to END this, before it becomes an ongoing fad that I am doing with different themes and fandoms.  
MORAL of this story: NEVER drink too much high-caffeinated colas, before bedtime._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
